


Herbologi

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Care of Magical Creatures, Conversations, Drabble, F/M, Herbology, Potions
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Tidak semua hewan makan tanaman, 'kan?"





	Herbologi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

"Selain Ramuan, aku juga suka Herbologi," ujar Penny saat ia dan Barnaby tengah duduk-duduk di rumah kaca yang kosong siang itu. "Mungkin karena aku Hufflepuff jadi terbiasa merawat tanaman, atau karena aku tahu belajar Herbologi juga bermanfaat untuk Ramuan."

"Aku juga suka Herbologi," sahut Barnaby. "Di Herbologi aku bisa mempelajari makanan-makanan yang disukai para hewan."

Penny tertawa kecil. "Tidak semua hewan makan tanaman, 'kan?"

"Tidak." Barnaby menggeleng. "Tapi yang makan tanaman ada banyak."

"Kapan-kapan mau mencoba membuat makanan untuk mereka? Tentu saja makanan yang harus diracik dulu."

"Diracik?"

"Iya," angguk Penny. "Aku mau memanfaatkan keahlianku di Ramuan."

"Oh!" Mata Barnaby langsung berbinar-binar. "Tentu saja! Ayo!"


End file.
